


Drabble: The Pardon.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, If you're privileged enough you can get away with murder, Pardons, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's where it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Pardon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**avanti_90**](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Aral, Imperial Pardon._ as part of Big Fandoms day in the Contest Week.

Answers, Aral knows, are sometimes where you look for them, but not usually.

Secrets always slide away from him. It's Negri's last game. Once, they had played it in forests, and Aral had learned tactics and strategy and how to spot a weakness at a hundred paces.

This time, it's right before him, where he looks for it.

Aral Xav Vorkosigan. Full and complete pardon. Act of Imperial mercy.

The date.

The charge.

And Ezar's signature.

Negri's answer, like forest tricks, to a question Aral never had the courage to ask him.

_How was it hidden?_

_Beneath mud, with scandal._


End file.
